Torn Wings
by Shadowlily of Moonclan
Summary: Secretclan challenge. The story about Russetfire and how she turns evil. T/M because I'm really quite scared now. Definitely not for littlies. Very very very very dark. Prewarning you.


**This is a Secretclan challenge. I was kind of scared as I wrote this one, she turns quite dark and frightening. **

My name is Russetfire. Or it used to be at least. I wander this forest alone, no prey dares to come here. Torn wings are folded by my side. I used to be a medicine cat. I look down at my former clanmates with slitted dark green eyes. They will never forget me, and this is why.

I didn't use to be ugly. I had beautiful white wings that complemented my dark, russet pelt. I loved flying. It was wonderful. The wind blowing through my fur, looking out over all of the forest. It was easy to find prey, cats, whatever I wanted. As an apprentice, I flew everywhere, even if I was just going to the other side of the camp. However one morning, I went out to fly. I was sick of being cooped up with the other cats. I often snapped at them. I was about to complete a perfect landing when a cat distracted me. I flew head first into a tree, squashing my face. Thunderclan was embarrassed by me, so they made me a medicine cat apprentice, however much I pleaded.

One morning, I was counting herbs when Lilypool, my mentor, started to talk to me. "Russetpaw, I think you deserve your full medicine cat name." Of course, I was overjoyed.  
"When do we travel to the Moonpool?"  
"Moonhigh."  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me in advance?" I spat  
"I just thought!" Lilypool mewed cautiously. Then I became a full medicine cat. The sunhigh after, I ran out of the camp, eager to stretch my wings. I unfolded them, purring as I looked at them, gleaming in the sunlight. I bunched my legs in soared into the air, wind rushing past my face. I swooped, low to the ground, and heard cats muttering. I didn't care, I had a gift from Starclan and they didn't, they were just jealous. I landed in the camp, and my mother came over to me.  
"Care to go with me and Lilypool, collecting herbs?"  
"Why? Are we running low?" I was impatient.  
"Yes, on thyme."  
"Fine. If I have to," I followed them out of the camp, my wings folded neatly but uselessly by my sides. Lilypool lead us to the edge of the thunderpath. "But this isn't the best place to get thyme, the best place is..." I was cut off as Leafeye pinned me to the ground. Lilypool sneered.  
"Ugly cats don't deserve gifts from Starclan." My wings flailed helplessly as she began to run her claw down a beautiful, white wing. "And you're an ugly cat." I began to sob uncontrollably as I struggled against my mother's grip. Lilypool pulled a feather from a wing and the pain was unbearable. She plucked another, and another, and another, until one side of my body was coated in blood. I was weaker but I felt Leafeye's grip loosen and I rose up, flying best I could. I would get my revenge. I flew off, where I knew there would be Horsetail and cobwebs and saw my mother start after me. "Leave her." Lilypool growled. "She'll die." I did not die that day. I rose from my new den stronger than ever.

No cat knew I was there. I snuck into the nursery, a bundle of death berries in my mouth. I would get my revenge. There was 3 queens, 2 curled around kits, 1 most likely pregnant. I raked my claws down her belly, knowing it would kill her instantly and soundlessly. For the other two, and their kits, I placed the death berries in a place where I knew they would see them once they awoke. Thunderclan would pay.

I flew away, happy that my wings were avenged. I returned the next day, to see their faces as they realised that both queen and kit were dead. I could hear yowls from mates and kin, and I walked in, smugly. All eyes turned to stare at me. "Happy?" I mewed sarcastically. "I mercilessly killed your future, like you killed mine!" I opened my wings. "I am the most powerful cat here!"  
"No, Russetfire. I am," Vinestar pushed his way through the seething cats.  
"Well lets see then, shall we?" I flew out of the clearing, sat on a branch outside, and waited for the challengers to come. First was Lionpelt.  
"You killed my mate, and her kits!" He growled and pounced at me. I simply flew above him.  
"Temper, temper." I mewed. He hissed and pounced at me again, this time aiming above my head. Again, I simply flew under him. He was becoming tired. I saw my chance and flew, landing on his back. I flew up, so high you could see Windclan territory, and dropped him. His limbs fluttered in the air briefly before he hit the ground. I flew calmly down to my branch to see who the next one would be. It was Lilypool. I felt a brief wave of surprise and excitement. This would be good. "And what would you want, dear mentor?" I mewed sweetly. "I couldn't of killed your mate, now could I?"  
"No, Russetfire. You killed my mother." She hissed at me.  
"Shame. I always liked your mother better than you." I mewed calmly. Lilypool pounced at me. I flew just above her and raked my claws down her back, leaving long trails of blood. She flung around and attempted to scratch me. I flew behind her, and grabbed her around the belly. I flew up again, and before I dropped her, I whispered in her ear; "These are the last words you'll ever hear." She stuggled hopelessly. "I bet you wish you had wings now." I dropped her, her yowls echoing in my ears. I flew down, circling slowly, a laugh appeared from nowhere. I sat on my branch again. The deputy, Shadowfoot, walked defiantly out.  
"Russetfire." He hissed menacingly.  
"Yes?" I mewed innocently.  
"You killed my mate. You will pay!" He lunged at me; I flew up off my branch, leaving him with a mouth full of twig. I laughed and leaped onto his back, delivered the killing blow and picked his body up and throwing it into the den. I purred as gasps of horror and shock came from the cats inside. Thunder rumbled from the dark sky above. Vinestar pushed his way through the brambles that protected the enterance.  
"This has gone on long enough, Russetfire. You killed my mate, her kits, my deputy, my medicine cat and a warrior. You also killed all the queens. You will die." He circled me growling and then lept.  
"Not on my watch." I flew up and attempted to land on his back but he was prepared. He pinned me down. I stuggled with no avail. I remembered what my old mentor had taught me to do in these situations. I raked my claws down his belly, again and again. He fell to the floor, and jerked about once. Then was still. I needed to do this quickly, before Starclan gave him life again. I grabbed the Thunderclan leader around his belly that dripped with blood and flew up. Flew up higher than I had ever flown before. I felt life surge through his body. I heard him gasp in horror. "One life would not do for me Vinestar." I whispered in his ear. "I would need two to make the impact that I want." He yowled and started to wriggle hopelessly. "And, for nearly making me lose my wings, I want you to suffer twice as much." I dropped him a little, then a little more. He was thrashing now, eager to escape my grasp. "You want me to let go? Fine. I'll let go." And I dropped him, as he fell, I flew down with him, circling him and watching as he shut his eyes in anticipation of the hit. He smashed to the ground, just outside the camp. The cats were gathered, fear filling their wide eyes as they saw their leader come back, battered. "Do you resign, Vinestar? Do you accept me as the new leader of Thunderclan." I hissed menacingly at him. He nodded, defeated. The cats gasped. I flew up, thunder recognising my power, and yowled "Cats of Thunderclan, you see before you, your new leader." I must have picked exactly the wrong moment to fly up, as a flash of lightening flashed, and hit me, killing me on the spot. From here, I could see them rejoicing my death. The next day, they took the dead out and buiried them, each of them mourning the loss of hope. My wings were avenged, and the clan still struggles to rebuild their future. I am now a myth, forgotten, but to some, I will never be so.


End file.
